Burnt Harvest
by The Moosh
Summary: This sequel to my story Feilds of Fire. Vanessa Fox is now married to The Devil himself and Chuck still wants her best part is they have a son and he doesn't even know. Did I mention that Vanessa is a supermodel? Nope Didn't think so. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Honestly I must say that I have had this first chapter, a prologue if you will, written since the close of Fields on Fire. I honestly could never get bored with that story, I only felt that I should give the ending to which I thought the reviews deserved. Little explained and Cut Short. No Happy Ending. But this is a second chance for this story to have a happy ending. More reviews would mean faster updates, and a happier author. So both the reader and I are both satisfied. Thank you dear readers, from me your author, always could just be a one-shot. _

_**Burnt Harvest**_

**Chapter 1**

"_Mother, I'm pregnant" Vanessa said standing up, Angela stood raising a brow as if asking why, the anger in her mother's eyes was clear, the shame her mother would surely yell about. However Vanessa knew her mother, she was expecting the worst her mother was truly a very vengeful soul. _

"_My darling Vanessa, you will be wed then as soon as possible to an heir from one of richest families in New Jersey. Westley Montgomery" Angela said with a smile. _

"_Mother, even for you that is going a bit to far. You know what he has done to me, you know how I've suffered because of it" Vanessa said her eyes wide as her hand curled protectively against the swell in her abdomen. _

"_Well you have given me reason to doubt that he has done anything wrong. Vanessa you will be married by next week. Not only that but will you bring even more wealth to your family but you will be married before that, is born" Angela said pointing a finger at Vanessa's stomach. _

"_I will not marry him, I would rather die" Vanessa said to her mother. _

"_And kill another child, my dear. And even if you didn't marry him, I could take it from you claiming you mentally unstable" Angela said with a smirk. Vanessa's head sunk as she knew if she wanted to hold on to the final piece of Chuck she admired she would have to marry her worst nightmare. _

_As promised in the next two weeks Vanessa was walking down the isle her homosexual uncle walking her down the isle. Blair sat in the pews tears running down her cheeks in sadness and fear for her cousin. Westley stood at the end of the isle a smirk on his full lips, his dark blue eyes looked at her she looked beautiful her hair was waved with small flower petals in it her green eyes brought out by the light green eyeliner on the top of her lids her lips dusted with a small amount of lip gloss, the wedding was private strictly family. Vanessa stood in her Vera Wang dress in front of Westley who looked at her a smirk forever planted on his lips. Vanessa frowned letting the priest guide her through the vows. __'I don't'__ Vanessa thought. "I do" the words came out from her lips in a whisper as tears slid from her cheeks he said his I do and the father proceeded in telling him you may kiss your bride. Westley slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him his lips crashed to hers and he bit her she gasped fighting tears, fighting herself not to fight him. _

_Vanessa was home schooled for her junior and senior after that, of course no one knew of this, at least no one from New York. Five months later she laid sweat drenched her hair and Serena and Blair stood outside in the waiting room. Nate was there assuming the baby was Vanessa's husbands. Vanessa listened to the annoying midwife as she ordered Vanessa to give her final push. "Arggggg!" she screamed through gritted teeth, but her cry was silenced by the cry of a baby. "It's a boy" The midwife announced happily. Vanessa felt her eyes flutter as she looked at the baby, his hair was dusted with dark peach fuzz and his eyes were like charcoal. He was no doubt the son of Charles Bass. Vanessa filled out the birth certificate leaving the father blank his name was. Ryan James Waldorf Fox- Montgomery. Nate looked at the infant as they allowed the visitors access to see Vanessa and Ryan, and instantly he knew it was Chuck's son. Blair and Serena knew as well but they had always known from the moment they found out. Westley leaned against the doorway. Why should he be excited it wasn't his son, but he had plans to have one of his one very soon. _

_Vanessa wanted nothing to do with Westley but that never stopped him before. Westley was on top of Vanessa wrestling her pinning her hands above her head tears flowing from her eyes. His lips collided with hers roughly she groaned in pain allowing his greedy tongue to explore her hidden caverns. Westley sat up on her and ignored the beating of small hands on their bedroom door. Vanessa's eyes darted around the room and to the door where her three year old son was banging on the door hearing the commotion his mother was making. "You'd best be quiet, Nessie, unless you want to scar him for life" Westley whispered licking her ear. Vanessa put her face to the side looking in the mirror where the last ember of passion in her eyes died. He had succeeded in breaking her, she wouldn't fight anymore for the sake of her son. Vanessa laid there as he had her tracing the scars he had given her with his nibbling teeth. When he was done Vanessa stood up dressing herself, and washing her face. Sure she was sore but she had to show her son that she was ok, she didn't want him to be in anyway marred. She wanted his face to remain as innocent as it was right now. _

_Vanessa walked out of the bedroom and picked up her son tears left red marks on his soft chubby cheeks. She took him to his room and laid with him on his bed. _

"_Why are you crying honey?" she asked him kissing his cheeks where tears had fallen. _

"_Westy…was hurting Maumee" he said tearfully. _

"_Oh no, we were just playing a game, baby. You know that he would never hurt me" Vanessa said. _

"_Westy…no hurt Maumee?" he asked his near black eyes looking into hers. _

"_Nope" Vanessa said with the best smile she could muster up, but there was not sparkle in her eyes. _

_Later that year Vanessa gave birth to a baby girl with deep green eyes and dark blonde hair, a light brown. Rayne was her name and Westley was not pleased in the least, because she was perfect in every matter only her skin was cold to the touch and her lips were blue, they found her in the morning their baby was a victim of SIDS, and a mothers worst nightmare. Chuck still didn't know she was married or even in a relationship. But all changed when she became a model. Her face graced every magazine and billboard in high fashion and New York. _

**Present Day**

Vanessa stood Ryan rest on her hip as Westley and her walked around their new flat. Westley had all their furniture in their by noon when they got back. Blair invited Vanessa and everyone else from their high school years to a brand new kind of Kiss On the Lips Party. Vanessa slid on a simple black dress that accentuated her still perfect body, her hips had widened from childbirth and her breasts had swelled, but nature had been kind to her. Ryan was left with the nanny at home and Westley regrettably was invited as well. Serena ran to Vanessa as soon as she caught sight of her and kissed her on the cheek.

"V…how have you been holding up since Rayne?" Serena asked Vanessa, Chuck saw her and was going to go up to her. But saw her being dragged away by a blonde haired man who seemed very familiar.

"I've been ok. S. but he just wants it that much more…speaking of which I'm being dragged away" she said sadly as she felt the tug of her husband on her wrist, pulling her to an empty hallway. Westley pushed her against the wall forcing his lips to hers she pushed her hands against his chest trying to push him away as his hands roamed her unwilling body.

"Westley, please" Vanessa said, but her eyes shed no tears he bit her neck shutting her up, her body became limp allowing him to touch her , and take her on the wall against her will, but protests were silenced only her eyes radiated her pain, and shame. Chuck began to look for her and then he caught her green eyes, or at least he thought they were. But those eyes weren't filled with the wit and passion he learned to love, these eyes were weak and broken. Vanessa turned her face and allowed her head to rest on her husband's shoulder letting a sob escape her as he pounded into her, her dress swirled around her legs covering both him and her. Chuck stared wide eyed, thoughts racing threw his mind. Why had she run from him? Why didn't he chase her? Why had he let her go back? Why would she be anywhere near that man? Why had he fought his feelings? Why hadn't he made her understand? Why wasn't he saving her? How could he let this happen to the one girl he ever truly fell in love with?

Chuck stood in silence as he listened to her sob, and she just laid there and let him do this to her. Chuck felt his blood boil and tears prickle at his eyes then he realized he could win her back, he could save her, he could give her back her spark he was sure of it. Chuck ripped Westley away from her and threw him on the floor and kept punching him until he felt soft hands pull him away. Westley laid on the floor going in and out of consciousness.

"Chuck, stop it!" Vanessa said wiping her tears from her eyes. Chuck looked at her in shock.

"Why should I Vanessa?' he yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"He's my husband" Vanessa choked out tears falling freely, she fell into his arms and he cradled her.

"Why Vanessa! Why him! I loved you, I loved you Vanessa. I wanted you to be Mrs. Charles Bass" he yelled as for the first time in years he remembered how to cry.

"My mother…threatened me" she said he rubbed his fingers in her hair.

"With what?" Chuck asked.

"You wouldn't understand" Vanessa said looking into his eyes then leaning to where Westley laid sprawled on the floor his lip bleed. Vanessa helped him up and he grabbed her arm roughly, he looked at Chuck angrily. Vanessa looked at Chuck, but as Chuck looked into her eyes he realized that he too was a part of the reason the passion died. But he couldn't look at her with tears falling from his normally haughty eyes. Vanessa was dragged out , but Chuck went after her just like he should have five years ago.

"Westley, don't treat her that way" Chuck yelled grabbing his shoulder turning him around.

"What's wrong Bass, are you angry if I touch her like this, but then she is my wife after all" Westley said groping her wherever his wandering hands went, Chuck watched in agony as he did this to her in front of him even more that she just turned her head and clenched her teeth to keep from screaming, to keep from fighting back.

"If she is your wife than you should treat her with respect not humiliate her or rape her in public or at all" Chuck said his nails digging into the skins of his palm.

"Well I think I'll decide what I do with my wife. when I do it and where I do it. What I do to her, where I touch her, how I touch her is none of your concern" he said with a smirk he said pushing Vanessa into the seat of the limo roughly, and then Chuck could see as her wrap slid down the bruises, the fingerprints, and the scratches from his digging nails.

"Vanessa, do they have to air brush you whenever you get on set?" Chuck asked looking her in the eyes that had once held so much life but now held nothing at all.

"I would rather you not speak to my wife" Westley said to Chuck as he got in the limo.

"You know this city, use _her_" Chuck said, for a second between the door shutting he thought the slightest light in her eyes, the slightest spark.

**GG here, I've gotten older. Who would have thought V Fox supermodel, and married at 21. Poor C his face was so sad when he found out, I almost wanted to hug him. Hey V wondering how I got your new number, because I know people who know you. Too bad you'll never find me. C are you going to try what I think you are? V are you going to let this W guy get in the way of what made you so happy and so sad. Oh wait that's right he is your husband what can you do when you're tied down that way. Most promises break anyway so why not do it. C really hasn't been any fun since you broke his little heart. **

** XOXO**

** GOSSIP GIRL**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well I think I'll decide what I do with my wife. when I do it and where I do it. What I do to her, where I touch her, how I touch her is none of your concern" he said with a smirk he said pushing Vanessa into the seat of the limo roughly, and then Chuck could see as her wrap slid down the bruises, the fingerprints, and the scratches from his digging nails._

_"Vanessa, do they have to air brush you whenever you get on set?" Chuck asked looking her in the eyes that had once held so much life but now held nothing at all._

_"I would rather you not speak to my wife" Westley said to Chuck as he got in the limo._

_"You know this city, use her" Chuck said, for a second between the door shutting he thought the slightest light in her eyes, the slightest spark._

**Burnt Harvest **

**Chapter 2 : Ryan James Fox **

Vanessa walked up the stairs, her eyes watering Westley looked at her unsympathetically. He slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck where he bit down Vanessa bit her lip to keep from crying out. His hand reached up to her chest where he groped and fondled until the elevator got them up to their penthouse. Vanessa let the tears slide from her eyes as he threw her against the wall in the foyer she sunk to the floor as sobs escaped her.

"You don't want to wake up that precious little bastard of yours in the next room" Westley said grabbing her hair and pulling her up to him. Please was something she knew was no use when asking him. Westley kissed her lips she didn't kiss back. His other hand was now between her legs, he pinched her. She cried out in pain.

"Shh...you'll wake the baby" he told her biting her bottom lip.

"Westley can't we just take this to the room?" she asked him. He knew this was her submitting to his power and they went to the room.

Vanessa woke up the next morning Westley was passed out still on top of her. She crawled out from under him and walked into the private bathroom. Her back had a new bruise from where a small sitting chair had dug into her shoulder a bite mark on her neck and more around her arms. A few more bruises had formed on her legs. She grabbed a tight fitting shirt that went up to the elbows and skinny jeans with a pair of black flats.

Ryan was sleeping soundly in his bed, the noise from last night hadn't affected him a sigh of relief left Vanessa. She picked him up the five year old stirred a little but wrapped his arms around her neck. Vanessa walked into the elevator and hopped in the limo to Serena's house she walked in carrying the boy. His hair was just as dark as it had been when he was born, he luckily hadn't developed the honker his father had, however his eyes were just as dark. Like Coal.

Vanessa placed the sleeping child in the bed with a sleeping Serena.

"What time is it V?" Serena asked.

"It's six in the morning" Vanessa smiled.

"Who is this little teddy bear?" she smiled kissing the sleeping boy.

"Can you watch for a little while I have some photo shoots?" Vanessa asked her.

"Anytime I adore this bundle of prank pulling joy" Serena said.

"Thanks..." Vanessa said her eyes were getting tear filled again .

"I love you, V. If you ever find that you can get out of that marriage I will help you with everything I can" Serena said seriously.

"Thank you, S. I don't think I ever will" Vanessa said.

"Well I should probably go because they have to get the airbrushing done so I can look like a real model" Vanessa said kissing Ryan's forehead and walk heading downstairs.

Chuck was walking into the Bass Penthouse where Serena lived.

"Vanessa! Wait!" he called after her. Vanessa listened to him as she walked away from his call.

"Vanessa please let me help you" he said going after her.

"Leave me alone, Chuck." Vanessa told him getting in her limo. Chuck opened the door and got in as the driver started to drive.

"Vanessa I already made that mistake. I'm in love with you. Don't you understand that" Chuck said declaring his love for her.

"I feel sorry for you. I don't love you anymore. I have given up on men on love. The only male I will ever love is...." Vanessa stopped before letting Ryan's title of being her son leave her lips.

"Nessa, please I want to make you happy. Don't stay there Vanessa you are on the fast track to death. I don't want that to happen to you. " Chuck pleaded with her.

"Don't you know pleading doesn't work when someone is doing something you don't want them to do" she said.

Chuck grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips, she pushed him away and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"You'll slap me away but you won't even attempt to get him off of you when you hate him so" Chuck was practically crying.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. There really isn't anything I can do. You don't understand my situation." Vanessa told him getting out of the limo which was infront of the shoot location.

Chuck got out of the limo as well.

"Vanessa, I want to protect you. Just let me" he said.

"Protect me, you should have protected me from yourself" Vanessa told him angrily.

**A/N : Sorry I know this has been long awaited from the asshole of an authoress. I apologize for the ridiculous wait but I don't have a lot of time to write. Sorry its short to. **


End file.
